dragonrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Rising Wiki
'Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising' (Operation Flashpoint 2) Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising is a first person tactical military game for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 developed by British game developer Codemasters. Codemasters has advertised the game as a tactical shooter designed to represent modern infantry combat realistically. It is an unofficial stand-alone sequel to Bohemia Interactive's Operation Flashpoint: Cold War Crisis, but was developed entirely by Codemasters due to a falling-out between the two companies. 'Plot' Dragon Rising takes place on the fictional island of Skira, in May 2011. After the Global Economic Crisis causes mass unemployment and political destabilization in China, the PLA seize control of Skira and the vast, newly discovered reservoir of oil there, from the Russian Federation. Peace talks prove useless as both combatants lay claim to Skira due to previous ownership of it. The situation deteriorates quickly and China begins to fortify its northern provinces in anticipation of armed conflict with Russia. Russia, already countering the PLA on the Chinese mainland, calls to the United States of America to retake Skira from the Chinese. Bound by treaty arrangements made after the end of the Cold War, America agrees and the two biggest armies in the world begin to clash on the island.[4] As the game progresses, the player must fight off enemy forces along with his fireteam and allied soldiers, for example, this could be assaulting a village held by the PLA, suppressing a team pinning down your fellow soldiers, or rescuing downed crews of crashed helicopters from behind enemy lines. 'Setting' (Skira Island) (Skirinka Island) Skira is based directly on Kiska Island, Alaska.The real-world island of Kiska (on which the in-game island of Skira is directly based) is located on the western end of the Aleutian Islands, Alaska and was involved in WWII. It was at one point liberated by US and Canadian forces after capture by Japanese forces. The developers have aimed to copy the 277.698 km2 (107.220 sq mi) accurately to give players a sandbox composed of natural terrain, instead of artificially designed or procedurally generated terrain. Skira is a volcanic island with a variety of terrain. At one end is a stratovolcano, 8.5 by 6.4 km (5.3 by 4.0 mi) in diameter at its base and 1,221 m (4,006 ft) high, and at the base of the volcano is a section of low lake lands. A ridge of 1,000+ foot mountains runs down one side of the western portion of the island while the other side is generally flatter with numerous lakes and small waterways. Skira is sparsely populated with some towns and more isolated houses and settlements. An interview with developers suggested that the civilians have all been evacuated ahead of the arrival of US forces. 'Multiplayer' Dragon Rising ''also features a multiplayer mode. In storyline co-op mode, up to four human players can play through the single player campaign together, each human player replacing a computer-controlled character. There are also the pure multiplayer modes Annihilation and Infiltration, with more multiplayer modes promised for after the release of the main game. The game does not feature dedicated servers. The player versus player multiplayer includes four maps to choose from on the disk. 'Weapons Of Dragon Rising' (Category: Weapons) Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising features over 70 weapons which are based as closely as possible on their real world counterparts. The game's ballistics system accurately simulating the effects of different kinds of fire on buildings, troops and vehicles over varying distances. Real life ballistics physics are used, including bullet drop over long ranges, however, the effect of wind on a bullet is not in-game. Weapons can also be modified an enhanced with different sights and scopes, as well as attachments such as silencers. 'Dragon Rising Wiki pages' Skirinka Island Skira Island Weapons of Dragon Rising overview Weapon ranges and cartridge capacity Category: Weapons Category: Vehicles Rank System Experience Points ''This page was created by King ZZ Monk '' 'If anyone has any more pages on Dragon Rising, or anything at all to do with it, please contact me and we can incorperate it into this site.''' Category:Weapons Category:Setting Category:Plot Category:General Information Category:Vehicles